


The Same Thing

by reallydontcare4



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallydontcare4/pseuds/reallydontcare4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just fluff oneshots of Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil in a high school au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking a break after an angsty fic, so I thought I'd try my hand at fluff. Sorry if it's bad, you're welcome if it's good. Enjoy!

I looked into the mirror and took in a reassuring breath. Today, I was going to the dance with my boyfriend, Phil Lester. It was our second date, and I was amazed that he still wanted to go out with me.

He had shiny black hair in a fringe and seemed like an all-around bad boy type. He wore leather jackets and combat boots and was just in general out of my league. But I had done it, and we were going to a dance together. At school. In public.

I took in another quick breath to calm myself as I adjusted my shirt. My choice of clothing was a light blue button up with a pastel purple bowtie. I smiled in eager anticipation when my mom came in.

“Oh! You’re going to make Nicole so happy tonight!” She squealed in utter joy.

Oh yeah, she didn’t know I was going with Phil. I wasn’t sure how she would react, so I hadn’t come out to her yet. I told her I was going with my best friend, Nicole, and that Phil was just driving me there.

“Yeah…” I chuckled nervously, straightening my bowtie for the tenth time. 

She told me to stop fussing and I moved my hands back down. Just then, the doorbell rang, and we both froze. My mom smiled at me and hurried to get it. I shifted my weight as I checked my fringe.

I walked slowly downstairs with a stiff body, stopping when I saw Phil. He had kept his piercings in, but he wore a fitted black suit and held some flowers. My mom continued making genial small talk as he entered the house. I took another step and my eyes met his. His eyes shone as he gave a little breath of disbelief. 

Feeling self-conscious under his scrutiny, I made my way down the stairs and grinned at him. As soon as the door closed behind us, he turned to me.

“You look… wow.” He smiled, looking me over.

“You look wow yourself.” I smirked in response. 

He pushed me lightly as he handed me the flowers, and we made our way to the dance. When we got there, Nicole bounded over to us.

“Heeeeey! Happy Valentine’s Day! Was I interrupting something?” She shot me a wink.

“No, we just got here.” I sent her a pointed look.

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave you two to it.” She hurried off as Phil laughed.

We hovered around for a while, eating concessions and joking around. The music became louder as more groups of people went to the floor.

“Shall we dance?” He asked, and my eyes widened.

“Noooo, no no no nono.” I shook my head fervently. 

“And why not?” He questioned, and I sighed.

“Well, I’m really quite awful at dancing, I look like a dying cow, and the thing is, I kind of really like you and I kind of don’t want this to end so I’d rather not embarrass myself in front of everyone.” I rambled quickly.

Phil just stood there staring at me. “What?” I asked defensively.

With that, he grabbed my arm and dragged me onto the main floor as a new song started playing. He immediately started to dance to it, and I shook my head laughing. Suddenly, he took my hand and twirled me fast. My vision swirled as it ended in a dip, and it felt like total silence fell on the building as I stared into his eyes.

“What did I do to deserve you?” I asked quietly. Phil grinned.

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing.”

He leaned down and I blushed furiously as our lips met. Our first kiss. My mind ran through about twenty different emotions at once, each stage accompanied by a quick thought. Confusion- wait I’m sorry I’m lost what’s happening? Shock- no, I… what? Realization- ooohhhh he’s kissing me. Panic- wait what do I do, he’s what? After about a second of this, I finally melted into the kiss. He pulled away, and I stood. 

“So, that was a thing.” He said apprehensively. May have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw pink dusting his pale cheeks.

“Yeah.” I smiled back at him. “It was.”

He relaxed at my positive reaction. A few minutes later, we started off back home, and I bit my lip trying to contain my escaping squeal of joy.

When we reached my doorstep, he paused and turned to me. He quickly moved forward and pecked my cheek. There were a few seconds of silence as I stared at him, a smile playing at my lips.

“Uh… bye.” He hurried back to his car as he full-on blushed. I closed the door and leaned on it, my smile rapidly becoming a grin as I did a small happy dance.

Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.


	2. The Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil asks Dan out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

DAN’S POV  
I walked slowly through the halls with my head down. In high school, my pastel exterior set me at the bottom of the social ladder, so it was best to avoid attention. 

Hurrying over to my locker, I struggled through the combination lock. 22, 4, 8. Pop! My locker swung open and I began searching for my history book. I had never been very organized, so I sorted through a mountain of papers and a forgotten sweater. AP Bio, no. English, no. Math, no. Aha! World History.

I had a small space of a break, so I stopped to check my phone. As always, no new messages. Well, I mean, I got a text from my English project partner, Chris, reminding me to finish the PowerPoint. Wow, how popular can I be?

I chuckled to myself and looked around warily. No sign of Zach. All clear. I reached further into my locker and pulled out an extra flower crown. My daily bully, Zachary, seemed to be absent today, so I decided to take a small risk. It was my favorite flower crown, but it was bright pink and a little larger than average. As you can imagine, it brought me some… unwanted attention.

I slipped it onto my head and grinned for a second, a light rush of confidence running through me. The bell rung at that moment, and I turned around. 

My breath catches in my throat as I almost run straight into my long-time crush, Phil Lester. He had stunning black hair with pale skin and sparkling blue eyes. He took a step back, an amused smirk finding its way onto his face. I immediately blushed and began to apologize rapidly.

“Woah. It’s fine.” He assured, the smirk still ever-present. “I just wanted to ask you…”

He paused, taking a good look at me as I ducked my head. “Umm… I wear the flower crown because I like it. I’m sorry if it offends you.”

My quiet words seemed to surprise him, and I realized I’d misread the situation. “No, it’s not that. Are you free today?” He explained.

Am I free today? I was free every day. I didn’t even have a life. Was he asking me out? Oh god, what’s happening? Seeing my confusion, he smoothly added, “If you want.”

He was the only person in the school who could look like cool and confident when asking someone out.

“I… yes! I mean, I’d love to. Sure.” I babbled, my cheeks burning once more as my head ducked lower. He lifted my chin up and grinned. 

“My house. 4 o’clock.” With that, he sauntered off. 

Did that just happen?

PHIL’S POV  
I watched as Dan Howell stumbled into the hall, head bent down. For someone so stunning, he was awfully shy.

“Phil.” My friend Chris waved his hand in my face as PJ pushed me. “Who are you looking at? Howell? He’s a right nerd. Pretty cute, though, if you ask me.” He grinned as I glared at him. 

PJ moved in between us. “But, dude, if you like him, go for it. I’m pretty sure he likes you, too.”

I took a breath as I looked at him. “You think so?”

PJ grinned. “Maybe.”

I ran my tongue over my teeth as I considered it. I wanted to be with him, yes. Who wouldn’t? He was truly adorable. However, I don’t think I could face his rejection.

I looked back at Dan and saw him slipping on a soft pink flower crown that matched his jumper. He visibly relaxed a bit. A sudden force threw me forward, and upon looking back I saw it was Chris. I turned back, and Dan stood staring at me.

“Oh god, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I’m sorry I’m sorry.” He quickly rambled as his face grew red.

I couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction. He was so cute. I hurried to assure him, and explain that I’d wanted to ask him something.

His head shot down, and he began to apologize for his pastel appearance.

“No, it’s not that. Are you free today?” I asked, trying to hide my fear as my stomach churned uncomfortably.

It was silent for a moment, and he seemed confused. I added, “If you want.” Whew. I hope that came across as smooth and not desperate.

I felt like I was sweating and I could definitely feel PJ and Chris’s eyes burning holes into my back.

“I… yes! I mean, I’d love to. Sure.” He babbled as he blushed again, his head moving lower. 

I felt a sudden surge of happy adrenaline as I grinned and tilted his head up. 

“My house. 4 o’clock.” I turned and moved away, releasing the breath I had just realized I had been holding. 

My friends cheered teasingly and patted me on the back, but I just kept grinning like a fool and biting me lip. Wow.

Did that just happen?


	3. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan comes out to his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I don't know how many of you actually care, but my bad! I kept getting distracted! Enjoy!

DAN’S POV  
I took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably where I stood. I was outside my own home, yet I couldn’t help but wish I was anywhere else.

Sensing my discomfort, Phil’s hand sought mine, and he gave it a light squeeze as they interwove. Today I was going to come out to my parents. Neither one of us knew exactly what to expect. I’d never really talked to them about this kind of thing, so, needless to say, I was nervous.

We’d timed it pretty well. Both Phil and I were seniors, and I was close enough to my 18th birthday to move out if needed, but we still had time if it went well.

Sucking in a hesitant breath, I walked in, still hand-in-hand with him. My dad sat there reading a book, and looked up at us. My mom hurried in at the sound of the door and smiled at us.

Her smile melted into a confused frown as she saw our interwoven hands. 

Taking a quick deep breath, I started talking before either of them could. “So, there’s something I need to tell you guys. You know how I’m dating Nicole? Funny story, I’m not. I’m actually dating Phil here-” I motioned towards him and he gave a small wave. I sped up my speech as my father began to stand. “And you can now probably guess the next thing I’m going to say. This is hard, but I’m gay. Homosexual, if you will. I hope you’re okay with that. Please be okay with that.”

There was a deadening silence in the seconds that followed. I tensed as Phil squeezed my hand once more. My father took in a breath to speak but my mother placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward.

She gave me a tight-lipped smile and paused. As she inhaled to speak, she hesitated once more and ran her tongue over her teeth.

“Dan, honey… no.” That one word is like a slap to my face. For a moment, I stand baffled. “Honey, you’re just confused. This is the devil trying to trick you into sin, and you’re too young to realize what you want. Your mind is mixed up, I understand. It’ll be okay, you’ll end up with a great girl and you’ll be fine.” She put a hand on my cheek and gave me a sympathetic look. It gave me a pang of disgust how she utterly ignored Phil’s presence. 

“Mom…” I almost didn’t know how to start, and then it all just spilled out. “I don’t want to end up with a girl! I want to end up with a guy! I’m almost 18. I know what I want. I want to end up with Phil!” I could see Phil bite his lip to restrain a smile at my concluding statement.

My mother’s eyes widened as she took a step back, and my father quickly took her place. “Don’t you dare say such things to your mother! This is an utter outrage. God, you’re a disappointment. And you have the nerve to come to my house and flaunt your sin?!” He raised his hand, ready to strike.

There was a quick flurry of movement, and I was dazed for a few seconds. Phil stood in front of me protectively, shielding me from my father. 

“No.” He said firmly. “Dan is a wonderful person who you are lucky to have as a son. He is kind, careful, smart, funny. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and he sure as hell doesn’t deserve this.” 

With that, Phil pulled me out the door and closed the door shut behind him. I rested my forehead against his and sighed.

“I’m sorry I put you through that.” I scrunched up my face sadly.

“Dan, look at me.” As I opened my eyes and looked at him, he smiled softly. “You’re worth it. I don’t think you realize it, but you are worth it.”

I smiled and pulled him into a deep hug. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I was just thinking the same thing.”


	4. To Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan feels insecure, and Phil makes it okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Dan comes out, and they move away after high school.

PHIL’S POV  
I nuzzled further into the pillow and groaned. Mornings were either the best or the worst. Depending on how productive you wanted to be. 

The bed was just so warm, so inviting. Who needs work and all that?

'You.' My mind reasoned. 'You need work. It’s your job and your way to food. Plus, you need to buy something nice for Dan’s birthday.'

I smiled to myself. Dan. I’m lucky I met him. He was nice, and soft, and funny. Not to mention cute. We recently moved together after high school, and he was attempting law at a university.

I smirked and reached over, only for my hand to fall back onto the bed. I waved my arm around a bit more before opening my eyes, confused. Dan was gone. We got into the habit of waking up together to watch TV while we eat our- err, his –cereal. I looked around, but he wasn’t in the room. I guess he actually woke up first for once.

Odd. Still, it’s not like it’s a bad thing. I just kind of wish he’d woken me up. Oh well, I have things to do, so it’s time to get up.

Heaving myself up, I stumble out of the room, still half asleep as I clumsily slip my glasses on along the way. I looked up and froze.

There in the bathroom, was Dan. He was standing in front of the mirror, poking his stomach and staring at his own face. He frowned, and put his head in his hands.

I was surprised, to say the least. Out of anyone I knew, Dan was the last one I could think of who should be insecure. He was perfect to me. I guess he disagreed. I couldn’t tear my eyes away, and my heart leaped sadly. Then, his eyes met mine, and time itself felt like it stopped.

DAN’S POV  
I woke up, startled. I had the dream again, where I was lost in the woods. No one to help, no one to care. If a Dan gets lost in the woods and no one’s around to see it, does he even exist? My mind began to swim before I pushed my thoughts away. No need for an existential crisis today. Best to avoid it while I still can.

I turned and saw Phil lying next to me. Should I wake him? We usually wake up to watch anime, but something told me I shouldn’t. 

I carefully slip out of the bed and slink down the hall. I stand in the kitchen for a moment, before deciding I would use the bathroom first. I open the door and look at the mirror, but I stop as I catch sight of my reflection. I don’t even bother closing the door, I just get closer in.

My hair looks terrible, and it’s curled to no end. My face itself is a mess, and my jumper feels a little tighter all of a sudden.

I poke at my stomach and think about all the things I would change about my face. Would Phil like me more if I were actually attractive? My eyes widened as I saw Phil out of the corner of my eyes, and I panic. He was staring at me.

It was quiet. Silence, yet a thousand words spoken. A deafening roar in the lack thereof. 

He moved forward slowly and my stomach churned. As he neared, I ducked down and curled into myself. Was he going to leave me? Was he going to freak out? Did he care?

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I cautiously looked up. Phil gave me a small smile, and he sat down next to me.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Fine, thanks. Why do you ask?” I reply with more than a hint of sarcasm.

“Dan.” He gives me a look, and I sigh. I nod, and it turns into a shrug halfway.

“You look good today.” He says, raising an eyebrow.

“I love it when you lie to me.”

He pulled me in close, whispering all the things he loved about me. We lay there for a while, curled up.

“What did I do to deserve you?” I whisper softly.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” He said, a small grin breaking out onto his face. 

I’ll make it through today. If he was here, I would be strong.

I would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil joins Dan during an existential crisis.

Dan sat on the edge of the bed, staring dully at the wall. At some unknown moment, Phil had walked in. Dan finally noticed him standing there, but his gaze drifted back.

"How did it come to this? Staring into nothingness, all alone." Dan spoke softly, his eyebrows lifting just slightly.

Phil sat next to him, looking to where Dan's sight was affixed to. "There's never nothing. There's so much going on around us, that we don't even think to imagine. We're never alone."

Dan gave a breathy, mirthless laugh. "Now you just sound like a cheesy self-help book."

"Maybe the world needs cheesy sometimes. To make life easier to bear, make it easier to pretend we're okay. Make it easier to BE okay."

There was a pause of silence between the two, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Phil spoke up once more.

"We're alive. Every second of every day, we are alive. For every moment we know, we're conscious, we're thinking, we're being."

Dan let out an almost inaudible sigh. "Doesn't that just sound exhausting?"

"But is it?" Each lapsed into quiet thoughts once more, minds drifting away.

Once again, Phil was the one to break the silence. "That's why we're here."

Dan turned, tilting his head in confusion. "What?"

"To love each other, to help each other through. That's why we're here, where we are. That's why we think, that's why we are."

Dan was silent, so he continued to sort through his revelation. "That's the beauty of the human race. We think individually, but we survive together. That's how we make decisions. That's how we act. To each other, with each other, for each other."

"That's a nice thought." Dan at last responded.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Phil replied. 

For the third time, they began to fall into pensive silence, and Dan couldn't take it. That was enough existentialism for one day. He stood quickly, surprising Phil out of his stupor.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" He said nonchalantly.

Phil chuckled in disbelief. It was now his turn to ask, "What?"

Dan smirked softly. "Eat. To keep surviving, to keep thinking, to keep being, etc."

Phil looked down with a baffled expression, before looking up and smiling.

With a shrug, he stood. "Why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. It's just kind of what I was thinking today. To make up for this random thing, a new chapter will be up in an hour or two.


	6. A Good Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's in a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, my thoughts are everywhere today. Okay, well, enjoy!

PHIL’S POV  
My hand smacks to the side, looking for my glasses on the nightstand. When I find them, I slip them on and allow my eyes to adjust to the morning light. I roll out of my bed lazily and stumble through the apartment. I finally make it into the kitchen to see Dan frowning into the pantry.

“What’s for breakfast?” I mumble sleepily.

“Huh?” Dan says, noting my presence. Upon repeating my sentence, he raises an eyebrow. 

“Funny you should say that, someone’s eaten all of our- I’m sorry, my- cereal.” Dan says, shooting me a glare.

I blush and smile apologetically. “Gee, I wonder who did that.”

Dan smirks. “I wonder. Alright, guess I’m going to the store. Want to come?”

I shrug and slip on my leather jacket. “C’mon, then.” Dan motioned towards the door.

DAN’S POV  
A few minutes later, we were walking down the sidewalk to the store. It wasn’t the longest route, but it wasn’t exactly close. As it was, I was just babbling to Phil about random things.

“So I passed by the store again and saw this really cute flower crown in the window, but I didn’t go in because that creepy guy at the counter was there. You know, the one that always stares down anyone who goes in? Yeah, so as you can tell I was really productive yesterday and I-” I paused.

Phil was staring at me with a faintly amused smile. I couldn’t tell anything from his expression.

“What?” I said, self-consciously tugging at the bottom of my rose jumper.

He just chuckled a bit, without a response. I stopped walking and tried to read what he was thinking, searching his eyes.

“What?” I repeated once more, confused.

“Nothing.” He replied. “It’s just… can I kiss you right now?”

I grinned and nodded. In a second, my boyfriend had tugged me aside and pushed me against the brick wall we had been walking alongside to.

His hands pinned mine to the wall on either side of me, so I bent my leg to lean on the wall. Just as quickly, Phil crashed his lips to mine. It started out as warm and soft, but slowly became more passionate. Phil moaned, and I forced myself to lean back, pulling away. For a moment, we’re both breathless.

“Phil…” I smirk at him. “We’re in public.”

He smirked back. “You’re right. We’ll save it for later.”

\-------------------  
A few hours after that, we’d gotten the cereal and come back into the lounge after breakfast. Phil was in the chair with a book and I was lying on the couch scrolling through tumblr. It seemed like a quiet afternoon was ahead of us, so I shifted to get comfortable.

Inevitably, in this position, I began to feel sleepiness sneaking up on me, so for a second I set my laptop aside to stretch.

As I did so, my jumper rode up and I let out a small groan. Without realizing what was happening, I felt a sudden weight on top of me. Looking up, I see Phil’s grinning face inches from my own.

“Jesus, Dan. Don’t do that.” He playfully chastises. 

“Well, if it ends with you on top of me, maybe I’ll do it more often.” I retort back at him. 

With that, he leaned down and kissed me again. My eyes flutter closed as I let myself sink into it.

When he eventually pulls back for air, I chuckle, more to myself than to him.

“Damn, you’re in a good mood today.” I give him an amused smile.

“Are you not?” He tilts his head, his tongue sticking out between his teeth.

“I wasn’t.” I reply, my smirk growing.

His own grin seems to grow tenfold. “Then I guess I’ll just have make you be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last time in a while that I'm going to add to this particular story, because this is a collection of oneshots in a specific universe, so I write as the ideas come. Plus, I'm going to start my short (by that I mean 2-3 chapters) angsty fic tomorrow.
> 
> If you want, you could give prompts for oneshots in this au in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
